


Peacefully

by almost_nice



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Short One Shot, That's it, kinda cliche, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_nice/pseuds/almost_nice
Summary: Staci is a mess and Deputy tries to calm him.





	Peacefully

Three months after the war. The Father got arrested, his siblings are dead and people of Hope County are safe. Everything is fine.

Three months after the war. War victims are hurt and shaken. Scars are left on their bodies and minds. Nothing is fine.

\---

Sobbing.

Quiet strangled sobbing jolted her awake. In the dark, the first thing she saw was a figure lying next to her, bowed as if in pain. Deputy lifted herself to her forearms and reached for a bedlamp switch. She turned to the man beside her. Spasms were shaking his body, tears were carving a path down his face.

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe now. It's all over."

The figure suddenly froze. A moment later, she could see whites of his eyes. More red than white, she thought. He sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't want to wake-" His voice was cracking.

She cut him off by pulling him into a hug. It was unexpected - he stiffened at first but relaxed after a moment. They stayed like this for a while, she held him until his body stopped shaking. They remained silent, not a word disturbing this relative peace that they were desperately trying to build. She looked him in the eyes. Did she expect to see so much pain?

Deputy could feel how much of an old Pratt had gone. Is it possible that the same confident, douchey man was now sitting next to her, completely broken and depressed? No, she thought, it's not the same person anymore. Nobody remains the same after Jacob's tortures.

Staci was lost. He knew he'd been a burden to everyone since his escape from Jacob's bunker. He knew he was useless, was w e a k. And the weak must be... no. Stop. Thoughts were overwhelming.

He was being told that these things were not true. Constantly. It was the only thing his psychologists could say.  But how did they know what was true? They hadn't gone through this. They had no idea! Only one person here could understand how he felt.

"Staci, it's okay. It's all okay. We're here now, together." Deputy said as she took his hands. They were still shaking. His breath was fast and irregular. She could hear his heart beating. But she knew he was better when she saw his eyes. Pain yielded to calmness.

Pratt didn't know why she was still with him. She could have whoever she wanted, and yet she had chosen this destroyed excuse for a human. She said she loved him, but how can anybody love that pathetic being? His worries were quietly destroying him as well as his beloved. Feeling guilty for his thoughts, he hung his head.

She could see his sudden change of expression, his doubts seen at a glance. She knew about them and it was breaking her. She wanted only his happiness and now reaching it bordered on the miraculous. She prayed he would get better eventually. Time was the key, and they had all the time in the world. Anyone would be insane or dead after such tortures, but Staci was stronger than he apparently thought.

Despite his worries and anxiety, Pratt loved Deputy. Loved her so much he knew he could go through Jacob's trials once again for her. She was his anchor, the only thought he could hold on to when everything was getting out of control.

Suddenly he felt an urge to kiss her. A desire to feel this love.

So he stood up, grabbed surprised Deputy and gently brought their lips together. His body filled with warmth and his mind cleared, leaving room only for thoughts about her. At first, he brushed her lips slowly, tenderly, tasting them as if they were the sweetest honey. When Deputy responded, soft kisses melted into passionate ones. Staci was holding her tightly, all the wrong emotions conceded. He wanted to feel her lips, her body, all of her. He wanted to awake the feeling of passion that he hadn't experienced for a long, long time.

After a while, they both stopped to catch a breath. Pratt's face was still marked by tears, so Deputy slowly reached to him, cupped his cheek and gently brushed them away. Staci covered her hand with his and cracked a smile. A rare sight, almost a miracle in Deputy's eyes.

Not disturbing the silence, which was now a sign of serenity, they went back to bed. Deputy laid her head on his chest, he stroked her hair. She could feel he started to breathe steadily, his chest was rising and falling slowly and regularly.

"Stace?" Deputy whispered in the dark.

"Yes?"

"No matter what, I will always be with you, and I want you to know it, okay? I love you."

He did not respond. Instead, he lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. And another, and another.

Eventually, they both fell asleep. But this time peacefully and serenely.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there almost no fanfictions with this pairing?


End file.
